the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
DRWolf001
Background The First Video As explained in many of his past interviews, Dr. Wolf found the MLP fandom through different varieties of fan-made content that had been released in MLP's early days, such as artwork and animations. Finding it curious how many people were passionate enough about "A Show with Pastel-Colored Ponies" to create something new about it, he decided to take a look into the show, and found it to be cute. Not too long after that, he and his brother had attended his first convention (specifically, Crystal Mountain Pony Con), and while excited, he felt somewhat uneasy about socializing with other convention-goers and participating in the Convention's events, this took place a long time before he started to create videos. Sometime later on, Dr. Wolf found that EQD (Equestria Daily) was hosting a video contest and decided to enter with his very first analysis video, "Fluttershy's Weakness Becoming a part of her Greatest Strength". Eventually, the video had been posted on EQD, grabbing the attention of many different bronies in the video-making community, including DigiBro. Eventually, Dr. Wolf went on to create analysis videos regarding the other members of the Mane Six. A Moment with DRWolf Sometime after DRWolf's 3000 subscriber special, where he not only sings for the first time, presents new DRWolf artwork, and reveals his newly obtained, high-quality microphone, he announces the start of a new project series involving the collaborative talents of both artists and analysts all across the community. After discussing this idea over the Rift Cafe Skype Group, DRWolf creates "A Moment With DRWolf", a skit-like discussion in the form of an everyday therapy visit, with different analysts and reviewers arriving to discuss their thoughts on whatever they have an issue with, beit with the show, one of the characters, even very deep topics (Toon Kritic being teased in high school, Heartsong's panic attacks, Corpulent's relationship with both his girlfriend and Twilight Sparkle, etc.) Each Moment includes an office drawn in the style of a different artist the DR comes across. Artists * MrTomFox (Firebrand, Ink Rose, FireRose, Corpulent Brony, Phantom Horn, Past Analysis, UnovaBrony) * Dear-Cotton-Candy (GoldenFox, Tommy Oliver, Antony C, Her own AMWDW Nights 2014 Trailer, discontinued Pinkie Pie) * Gibbontake/Hippocrit (Very first AMWDW ft. Voice of Reason) * Equity Mend (Silver Quill, Eliyora, Toon Kritic, His own AMWDW, Fluttershy, ToonYora) * Crowne Prince (Gibbon-Take, Adam, Pinkie Pie, Weim) * TakaraPOV (Aeon Of Dreams, Rosie Sievers, Her own AMWDW, GoldenKey, Finn The Pony) * Greycat (Pink Mist, AppleJack) * Mad Munchkin (Her own AMWDW, NickyVMLP) * LethalAuroraMage (Her own AMWDW) * Animated James (His own AMWDW) TF2 Analysis Series After many months of teasers, updates, and announcements, on Nov 27, 2014, the first TF2 Analysis video was released. It was titled "TF2: Analysis Anarchy " and featured many Bronalysts including Voice of Reason, Ink Rose, Firebrand, MLP-Silver-Quill, AnY Entertainment, Gibbontake, Phantom Horn, and Eliyora. Each pony was a different class from the very popular video game Team Fortress 2 (or TF2). Each video made after this point added a new Bronalyst to the opposing team; Blu. Memories of the Equestrian Wolf Trivia * Dr. Wolf fell into his psychologist role in the Brony fandom without expecting it at all. Even before he started AMWDW, people called him the psychologist of the fandom. * Though his OC is a wolf, his brother Teric (Rob) is a dragon. It is still unexplained how this is possible. * Dr. Wolf has been married in real life for the past 5 years. * People have asked on occasion if Dr. Wolf is an actual therapist. In real life, Dr. Wolf is a career accountant. * Dr. Wolf has 11 nephews and 8 nieces. His eldest niece is a Brony, her OC, Daphodelia, is a pegasus mare with a brown-mane, yellow-coat, and violet-eyes. One of his eldest nephews, Max, is a furry artist, having done frames for his own moment, "Striving Onward Without your Dreams," featuring Teric, and three of his younger nephews. His nephew, Gears, is an artist as well, having created his OC over Pony Creator, and doing artwork for a discussion with the Dr. and Daphodelia, "Could AppleJack Make the Better Leader?" According to Dr. Wolf, he is the only Unicorn OC in the family, making it hard to keep up with his sisters. Three of Dr. Wolf's youngest nieces participated in his Ice Bucket Challenge Video, using a small Gatorade dispenser. Only to hit Dr. Wolf in the face by accident, causing everybody else, including himself, to laugh. * He happens to be a Mormon. * In his AMWDW Series, He met both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, The rest of the Mane Six including Starlight Glimmer and Spike the Dragon and Discord himself. Links YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/DRWolf001 DeviantArt: http://www.drwolf010.deviantart.com reddit: http://www.reddit.com/user/DRWolf001 Tumblr: http://www.drwolf001.tumblr.com Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/DRWolf?ty=h Gallery doctor_wolf_as_the_engineer_by_xain_russell-d7ulihs.jpg|Doctor Wolf as the Engineer in the TF2 Analysis Series|link=http://xain-russell.deviantart.com/art/Doctor-Wolf-as-The-Engineer-474655456 dr__wolf___mlp_anylist_by_ramsey06-d7ui6lu.jpg|The Doc in real life dr_wolf_by_vector_brony-d878x4x.png|Art by Vector-Brony|link=http://vector-brony.deviantart.com/art/Dr-Wolf-495902913 Pinkie Startles.jpg fanart__i_am_doctor_woof__by_lethalauroramage-d6m943a.png|The Doc as a pup by LethalAuroraMage|link=http://vector-brony.deviantart.com/art/Fanart-I-am-Doctor-Woof-400173814 drwolf_is_best_wolf_by_winter_blizz-d7rl4ed.png|Art by Cotton Candy|link=http://Dear-Cotton-Candy.deviantart.com/art/Drwolf-is-best-wolf-469598341 drwolf_by_scriptlesspony-d92z7tm.png|Sparkly eyes owo|link=http://scriptlesspony.deviantart.com/art/DrWolf-549197914 B7.png Category:Alphabetical Category:Male Category:Non-Pony OC Category:Bronalysts Category:Active Category:Gamers